Al Estilo FuriKuri
by Loki Ragnarok.Demiurgo
Summary: Naota Nandaba, chico bastante maduro para sus 12 años; cansado de lo monotono y repetitivo de la vida, decide darle un nuevo sentido. Pero no contara con que una Chica Extraterrestre le de ese sentido que busca. Sexo & Drogas & Rock n Roll . Naota & O.c


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que se mencionaran a lo largo de la historia…¡no me pertenecen!( Prácticamente esto es obligatorio...si no, me demandarían por difamación y violación a los derechos de autor XD)_

_Son propiedad de los estudios Gainax bla bla bla y de la mente brillante y mucho mas listo que yo…¡Kazuya Turumaki!_

_No os preocupéis, en un futuro comprare los derechos y los are _mi_ propiedad. Pero mientras eso ocurre me dedicare a lo que hago mejor, después de tocar el bajo… ¡escribir!_

_( Si fueran míos, os garantizo que la serie duraría lo que 30 películas en 2 años…os aseguro)_

_**¿EL COMIENZO?**_

Todo comienza cuando Nandaba Naota, un chico bastante maduro para su edad, admirador de su hermano mayor Tasuku que ha ido a estados unidos a jugar basquetball, se encuentra aburrido y atrapado en la cotidianidad de la vida y acompañando a la solitaria novia de su hermano, llamada Samejima Mamimi que vive debajo de un puente en el tranquilo pueblo ficticio de mabase coronado por una enorme fabrica llamada Medica Mecanical en forma de plancha.

Abstraído del mundo y aburrido de lo monótono y repetitivo, Naota decide darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. Algo con lo que no contara, será que ese preciso día su vida cambiaria drásticamente sin poder evitarlo, por obra del destino o por una cierta chica de otro_ planeta_.

WwWwWwWw

Aquel día, Naota, acostado a lo largo de su litera, con brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y mirada perdida, escrutaba sus pensamientos buscando una posible solución a su monótona vida. Cada vez que lo repasaba mas y mas, se daba cuenta de lo que nunca hubiera sabido 5 años atrás…su vida no tenia sentido. Todo era rutinario, naota tenía ese presentimiento cada vez que lo reflexionaba, su vida realmente no tenia sentido alguno. Como una sensación de dejavu que en toda palabra lo descontrolaba.

La escuela, amigos, familia…nada era relativo. Cada día que pasaba, era como las paginas de un libro, con cada hoja que pasabas un relato diferente-pero en el caso de naota, todo era repetitivo, la misma pagina plasmada en cada hoja del jodido libro- mismo libro que Naota le prendería fuego y miraría victorioso como este se calcinaba, dando sentencia a su actual vida.

Su reloj de pared marcaba las 6:00 en punto, dando lugar al apogeo de la tarde. Suspiro pesadamente, levanto su humanidad y la deposito a orillas de la cama, sentado, fijando su vista al colorido suelo, color mostaza que yacía bajo sus pies descalzos.

Levanto con pesadez la mirada, depositándola en el escritorio que se encontraba en frente. Enfoco su vista más…al parecer Naota tenia tarea pendiente. Que sentido le hallaba hacer la tarea en esos momentos, no estaba de humor para eso ni menos para pensar en matemáticas. Quien no odia las matemáticas, la pesadilla de cualquiera.

Suspiro nuevamente, fijando los pies en la tierra. Tomo sus zapatos y se los coloco sin prisa, atando los cordones mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de su gorra para protegerse del sol. Tenía planeado salir. Aunque fuera solo, mejor que encerrado.

Bajo cautelosamente las escaleras. Por fin pisando suelo firme, fue en busca de su bat de béisbol. Su abuelo, capitán del equipo, tenia planeado una practica de ultimo momento, ya que últimamente el equipo de los Marcianos no había tenido buena racha desde el mes pasado, por ello que ordeno entrenamientos mas intensos y si fuera necesario, que cada integrante por su parte practicara; ya que los rivales se han vuelto potenciales _vencedores_ en el campo y el abuelo de Naota no soportaría una derrota mas y con ella otra frustración.

Camino con rumbo a la puerta de salida, no sin antes echarle un ojo a la sala, donde se encontraban su padre y el abuelo viendo los noticieros de la tarde y durante el tiempo de los comerciales, cambiaban de canal para informarse un poco mas y seguirle los pasos a Medica Mecanical sobre sus resientes hallazgos.

Viendo que el panorama no pintaba mal, salio sin ningún apuro. En la entrada de su casa, plantado inconscientemente se hallaba Naota, mirando el impetuoso cielo que se tornaba amarillento con unos matices en rojo y naranja y una escasez de nubes.

Pensó un momento en visitar a la novia de su hermano, realmente desde la partida de Tasuku, su vida se desmorono ante ella. Tasuku era su único amor y al enterarse que la había cambiado por una de estados unidos, le partió el corazón. Aunque realmente no se le notaba en lo mas mínimo, seguía igual de hilarante como siempre, faltando a clases, fumando cigarrillos….en fin, todo parecía normal, excepto por sus tendencias_ pirómanas_ y sus constantes platicas sobre ella en tercera persona…se había vuelto _rarita_ desde entonces.

Pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo, en algunas ocasiones era muy frustrante y se sentía impotente por no hacer nada al respecto. Aunque realmente, en el fondo quería hacerlo y sus razones hablaron.

Decidido emprendió marcha hacia el puente, donde Mamimi dormía. Porque verdaderamente, ella no tenia donde vivir, se la pasaba vagando de un lugar a otro, tomando fotos y hablando con Naota, cuando este le visitaba. O encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegando al puente, inclino la vista, buscando el uniforme que Mamimi portaba, ya que nunca se cambiaba. Bajo por la pronunciada y no tan empinada bajada forrada en pastizal que daba a parar debajo del puente. La busco con la mirada y la encontró, sentada a orillas del pequeño rió que hacia su recorrido debajo del puente; con su pies descalzos y su mirada perdida en el fondo de este.

¡Samejima¡….-le llamo por su nombre. Ella giro su rostro hasta toparse con el de Naota, le sonrió débilmente y se coloco en pie mientras calzaba sus zapatos.

Ta-kun…-murmuro ella, mientras se acomodaba la falda, que segundos antes traía arrugada y recogia a un gato, que Naota miraba con curiosidad. Al parecer, Mamimi había conseguido un nuevo compañero de aventuras.

¿Qué sucede Ta-kun?-pregunto mamimi algo extrañada por el comportamiento de naota-¿estas enfermo? ¿Te duele algo?

Naota alzo la vista, posándola sobre Mamimi quien se veía preocupada- no es nada, no te preocupes…-antes de que pudiera continuar, Mamimi lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, ocasionando que a naota se le subiera el color a las mejillas. Se sentía cohibido con la presencia de Mamimi, ella, quien fue novia de su hermano, por el que estuvo enamorado varios años y luego la dejo, siempre causaba una sensación de vació en el.

En solo pensar, que ella, una chica de 17, ex de su hermano le estuviera abrazando como si nada, le causaba un cierto morbo.

Mamimi es una adolescente en desarrollo, guapa y tanto defectos como virtudes posee; con problemas de esa edad, siempre fumando, faltando a clases y recogiendo animales para hacerle compañía.

Una chica, por la que Naota siente una posible atracción y que ella ha reparado en naota como un apoyo desde que la dejo su amado.

A veces se lamentaba, cada ves que un lugar le trae malos recuerdos, por ello sus tendencias_ pirómanas_, que la hacen borrar esos malos pensamientos.

Apasionada de la fotografía, recabando imágenes con su cámara, posiblemente trabaja como fotógrafa en alguna revista local. Y muy enigmática.

Pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se nublaron, por el simple echo de que ella cada ves que le abrazaba con dulzura, lo sacaba de su cabeza. Naota podía percibir en su espalda, los generosos atributos de la chica rozándolo con suavidad, pero aun así sintiendo el tacto.

Podría percibir el embriagante aroma que Mamimi portaba y su calido aliento rozar con sus mejillas.

Al levantar su vista, se encontraba con aquellos labios seductores que ha Naota le causaban cierta conmoción y esos ojos oscuros en un día soleado.

Y todo eso confundía a Naota, ¿acaso estaría enamorado de la ex-novia de su hermano? Siempre le daba vueltas al asunto, era imposible sentir amor por ella, simplemente por que esa chica ya le había pertenecido a alguien mas. Y el echo de que era 5 años mayor que el… ¿Qué pensaría la gente sobre una relación como esa? No lo sabría hasta averiguarlo…

Siguió hundido en ese abrazo por un tiempo, ella estaba callada, el pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Naota se hallaba en desequilibrio debido a que mamimi apoyaba su peso y eso en nada beneficiaba a Naota que era mas bajo de estatura. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho, se dejo caer, seguido de Mamimi que seguía abrazado a el.

Ta-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mamimi después de haber _resucitado_ de aquel momento y miraba a Naota, debajo de ella y aun abrazándolo.

Estoy bien Mamimi….puedes moverte, no soporto tu peso-balbuceo Naota tumbado en el piso seco y con una chica montado sobre el.

Esta bien Ta-kun….- y dicho esto se levanto con delicadeza, tratando de no incrustar mas a su querido Ta-kun al suelo. Ya de nuevo en su posición inicial, miro a Naota, quien después de levantarse y limpiarse el polvo, recogía su bat de béisbol que había dejado en el suelo momentos antes de su caída- ¿que piensas hacer con eso Ta-kun?….-pregunto mirando el bat y a Naota respectivamente-¿acaso hoy van a jugar los Marcianos?

No- respondió- mi abuelo cree que es tiempo de que tomemos iniciativa y cada quien practique por su lado. No soportaría otra derrota como la del mes pasado…

Ya veo. Y dime Ta-kun…que pensáis hacer hoy, tengo entendido que tienes tarea de la escuela y al juzgar, creo que no la has hecho ¿me equivoco?-dicho esto, se dirigió a Naota y tomo el bat, practicando que batea mientras espera de naota una respuesta definitiva.

Si. Pero últimamente no me ha dado en gana de hacerla… y ¿tu? Que hacéis aquí, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- pregunto Naota, arrugando la nariz y cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta de Mamimi.

Hoy no fui. Y no pienso ir mañana-aclaro- prefiero pasar el tiempo recolectando fotografías y jugando con Ta-kun-señalando al gato que naota había estado mirando curiosamente, no se extrañaba que le llamara de esa forma.

Ta-kun?...

Si.

¿Me invitas un refresco? Tengo antojo de uno desde hace rato y no traigo cambio.

Claro...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Después de volver a subir la empinada y forrada colina, Naota y Mamimi fueron directo a una expendedora de refresco que se hallaba justo cerca del puente, alado de un buzón de correos y un farol.

Mientras Mamimi daba un largo trago a su bebida, Naota volvía a reflexionar sobre un posible cambio de vida y lo aburrido que era la suya, hasta ser interrumpido por ella, extendiéndole la mano, ofreciéndole el refresco que hace unos momentos estaba saboreando.

¿No quieres Ta-kun?-vocifero ella de una manera dulce mientras le miraba, esperando a que cogiera el envase de refresco.

Naota se quedo estupefacto. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, estaba ocupado, distraído, viendo como los labios de Mamimi se movían de una forma suave y seductora. Esos labios gruesos y rosados que le hablaban, se veían tan _brillantes_…luego giro su vista hacia el refresco, que momentos antes había tomado, estaba impregnado de esa esencia, como una marca personal. Miro la orilla del refresco, podía divisar las gotas del liquido del que había tomado, luego giro la vista a los labios de Mamimi que habían cesado de moverse de esa forma lenta y sensual que causaba un cierto morbo en Naota, volvió a dirigir la vista al refresco y así sucesivamente.

Mamimi se había cansado y decidió alentar el paso. En ese lapso de tiempo, Naota arrojo la lata de refresco al suelo, ocasionando que se abollara de un lado.

Con solo pensar en la idea de posar sus labios en el mismo lugar de donde mamimi había bebido, le confundía- seria como besar sus propios labios- pensaba Naota en esos momentos.

Luego Mamimi se giro sobre los talones y observo a su Ta-kun, congelado, en medio de la vía.

¿Que ocurre Ta-kun?- pregunto al ver que este no reaccionaba.

Dime algo Mamimi… ¿aun amas a mi hermano?- Naota bajo la vista, pensando en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle a Mamimi, no quería lastimarla haciéndole recordar esos momentos felices con Tasuku, pero quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos y si era posible, formalizar una relación con ella….

Todo quedo en silencio.

_¿Continuara?..._

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

_Os espero que sea de su agrado. Hace un tiempo que no me digno a tocar el teclado como una maniaca-compulsiva mas que solamente para los videojuegos ( sep, soy una friki a toda madre y loca ¿vale?), no he tenido tiempo y una de mis musas me ha abandonado ___

_Se aceptan tomates, piruletas y chocolates¡¡ ___

_Cambiare un poco la historia, posiblemente no sea un total cannon, pero tratare que conserve el estilo "furikuri" que todos vosotros queremos._

_Todavía no estoy muy segura de hacer un jugo de lemmon y menos si hacer parejitas, no me eh decidido todavía…_

_Sin más preámbulos me despido no sin antes deciros…_

_¿Dejar o no dejar reviews?...eh ahí el dilema._

_**SI TENEIS TELE…..VOS SE VEN¡¡XD**_

_**ATENTAMENTE**_

_La lunática "Darky" ( y muy dichosa os diré….menudas palabras¡¡xD)_


End file.
